james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Interesting Technology/Transcript
is on the street now, the weather still being the same as the previous mission. When James starts the mission, a pedestrian will walk past James on their cell phone. James will overhear what the pedestrian is saying PEDESTRIAN ON PHONE: Yeah? I’ll tune in to the news on my phone and see what’s going down. Huh. It’s bad, you say? pedestrian walks too far away for James to intercept the rest of the conversation. But James heard what he needed. JAMES: I have the news on my radio, on my bluetooth. I should check it out. on-screen message appears, telling James how to change the radio, and to change it to [[100.2 Diamond 6 News], the news radio station. When James changes it, Lyndsey Belcher, the head news reporter, is speaking.] LYNDSEY: ...and we have been told by a resident of Jaolin Township in Zenwood that the FFUB have taken over the old power plant building on Doxon Island and set it up as their new base of operations, also all of the old caverns below it. JAMES: Joey was right. LYNDSEY: Now we’re getting reports of the FFUB utilizing the Interface City Power Grid. We don’t know what they’re using it for but they could cause a city-wide blackout OR do something worse. Hopefully James, the city’s hero, will stop the chaos. Brody, back to you. shuts off the radio. All of a sudden, people start to walk towards James, and soon, more and more pedestrians are surrounding James. They soon start to cheer and applaud for James, telling him “Yay!”, “We love you James!”, and “Go get ‘em, James!” JAMES (INNER MONOLOGUE): Well, I guess I got no choice now. must now head to the power grid. When James reaches the bridge to cross to Zenwood (from Lonshan), he sees electricity flying in the air, about 10,000 feet up. JAMES: Aw, no! reaches the power grid and sees four armored trucks parked outside, and a whole bunch of soldiers. There is [[X27|an FFUB soldier] inside the power grid tampering with some objects and is holding a machine of some sort, and he is the one causing all the chaos. He is, however, larger in size than the other soldiers.] JAMES: That must be the FFUB leader. The FFUB has access to interesting technology, but this event is now over. the enemies realize James is here, the FFUB Leader quickly gathers what he needs and escapes. JAMES: Damn! Lost him. must now take out all 22 soldiers. When all enemies are defeated, James walks into the power grid, the area where the Leader was tampering. It looks as if a whole bunch of wires and important parts of the grid were grabbed right out, and are missing. JAMES: This is... peculiar. bends down and sees on the floor lay wire fragments and a piece of a bigger device. James picks up the piece, which looks like a small, palm-sized metal box with wires, and examines it. JAMES: What is this thing? of a sudden, the device emits a large spark and James exclaims and drops the device. JAMES: Ah! Damn it! picks up the device again and puts it in his pocket. then walks out of the power grid and looks across the water to Doxon Island, where the FFUB base is. He sees the FFUB Leader talking with two soldiers, but the conversation is indistinct. After a few seconds the leader tells the two to come with him, and they walk to the back of the island, behind two parked armored vans, out of James’ sight. JAMES: Wonder what they could be talking about. Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)